The Sixty Four Thousand dollar Question
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: At the first A2A convention I get to ask the ultimate question. Just a silly oneshot.


A/N – This came to me in a dream last night, yeah I know, I shouldn't eat cheese last thing at night. It's not meant to offend just to be harmless fun, sorry if anyone gets upset (especially sorry about A2A The Musical, seriously must give up the cheese!).

I would be the first to put my name down for an A2A convention, if one were to happen. Hint hint

This is a sort of thank you to the people on TRA and on here that have helped to pass the boring hours at work.

Kim

**The Sixty Four Thousand Dollar Question.**

It had been a fantastic 2 days, all the celebrity guests had been able to attend and the convention goers appeared happy. It had been bloody hard work to organise of course but then, as the saying goes, no pain no gain.

The whole event had run smoothly so far and the entire committee had been able to relax and enjoy themselves as much as everyone else. The celebrities were charming with no prima donnas amongst them, the most demanding being Phil, who had asked if he could have some more coffee sachets in his room. We had fallen over ourselves to help him out. In fact several members of the committee, me included, had to be dissuaded from delivering them personally along with half the contents of the local Greg's, just in case he fancied a nibble.

My favourite panel of yesterday had been the cast re-union. With Keeley, Phil, Dean, Montserrat and Marshall all on stage it had been a riotous time with much good-natured teasing and banter. The audience had been given a glimpse of what it must have been like to work on the show. The Q and A session had overran by a good hour, fortunately the guests had been enjoying themselves as much as the audience.

The evening's entertainment was A2A – The Musical. An hilarious play written by, and starring a group of fans, which featured such highlights as:- Jim Keats singing an unforgettable version of Trouble dressed as Elvis, complete with black leather biker jacket and quiff, Chris and Shaz performing the duet You're the One that I Want from Grease, Gene and Alex's rendition of Elton John and Kiki Dee's Don't Go Breaking My Heart and culminating in Ray coming out to a tongue in cheek version of I Am What I Am, dressed in a gold sequined boob tube and matching hot pants!

The celebrities, and indeed the whole audience, had watched the performance alternating between hysterical laughter and open-mouthed astonishment.

Early on Sunday Keeley's husband Mathew and Phil's wife Beth, had arrived at the hotel along with their assorted offspring, once they had settled in, the interview session in the main function room began.

It was really sweet to see how much all 4 actors enjoyed each others company and again the good natured teasing was very much in evidence, and again a good time was had by all.

So now it was the final session of the convention, the other celebrities had departed after lunch, with much heart-felt thanks from the committee and now only Phil was left.

It was time for the last Q and A and I had only one to ask, it had been on my mind for sometime. I nervously got to my feet and took the microphone.

Phil looked at me expectantly,

"Mr Glenister," I began

"Please call me Phil." He said with that devastating smile of his.

I heard Fenella Church mutter, " He can call _me_ whatever he likes."

And Curmy joined in with, " He can call me anytime."

I ignored them and carried on with,

"Phil, yesterday we heard Keeley say that she thought that Alex Drake was in love with Gene Hunt." Phil nodded silently,

"As you must know the man as well as anyone can, having played him for 5 years, what's your opinion? Did Gene love Alex?"

Phil shifted slightly in his chair, he cleared his throat and I felt the entire audience hold their breath and lean forward to catch his answer.

"Well I have pondered that very question and I think that, without any doubt that he…

The End.

A/N – Sorry, I know I'm evil leaving it there I don't know the answer any more than you do.

Kim


End file.
